gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorozuya Gin-chan
Finally the Yorozuya page looks somewhat complete. I've used the Portal Template while listing the members... But I wonder how the Gallery template would be... Below are the examples... Which one do you think we should use to list the members?.. Portal Template: Gallery Template: ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 14:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : hmmm, I guess it will take me a while to get used to it, I am not terribly comfortable with the entire Yorozuya page, so sorry, LOL. Just for comparison, this is what viewers will see: I find the the advertisements in version 2 annoying, but I guess for other organizations without additional level heading this will not be a problem. I am still trying to envisage how 'Families' will work, is it the same layout? How will people know to get to this page, will there still be a gateway page called 'organizations', 'families' etc? I can't stress enough how important the kanji names are, esp. to Chinese / Japanese viewers, so I hope all the kanji names will be restored, but I know you are only testing the layout, so forgive me for sounding like a broken record. : Can we KIV this layout for the time being and move to other stuff first? I need some time to think it over & look at it in relation to all the other segments, including amantos, earth creatures, etc. Thanks a lot for your hard work! : also, with regard to seiyuu names, please don't create the categories yet (or too many of them), cos there are a few whose romaji name cannot be verified, which means I only have their kanji name, ditto for Production Staff, 90% of the romaji names cannot be tracked down ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :: Hmmm... I suppose we would keep the organizations, families, etc.. pages for navigation purposes but i think we can list them like in the sequence of appearance section.. :: I, too, think that we should put keep names, writings in all pages.. But since people will click to see the character they want in a page like this they will also see the kanji name at the Character's page... I think it would be overkill to put the same kanji in a page more than twice.. :: I'm clueless about ads... Never thought about checking how non-wikian visitors would see it... That's my bad... =) :: Also, as you said I'm just tryin things out and none of the pre-existing information is lost or deleted. I'm still not confident about the new layout and templates myself... :: About needing time to think.. That would be my need as well.. In fact I was thinking about going on vacation... =) :: For now let's keep updating with the current layout and go on with the new template when it feels right... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 16:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::: ho, summer vacation now isit? yeah, go enjoy yourself and have a good time! Bleach is using some thing like what you mentioned, but i find it too confusing, too many things, may be the families and organizations should also use the same portal thingy, in that case, since families have many missing group pictures, the template must still work if there are redlinks, learning from the gallery experience. but anyway, still thinking on it, so yeah, enjoy your holidays! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 06:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) rounded corners for gallery No go, rounded corners do not show up in IE, only FF. All thumbnails henceforth to standardise with square corners for browser compatibility. Verification of once-old Yorozuya's current success In the episode where a new team of yorozuya appears... It is said by Hasegawa that they are fairly successful and that is confirmed by the actual yorozuya when they visit their website and their base. With all the given data, it's fair to assume that they are infact more successful than the actual yorozuya in the field of money earning. Also given that actual yorozuya hardly charges anything or hardly get any costumers that they can charge something... The statement that the new once-old yorozuya is more successful than the actual one would be accurate. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 12:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC)